


The Beginning

by LiseReader



Series: Harry Potter, The Story of A Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Birth, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Lily Evans Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiseReader/pseuds/LiseReader
Summary: The Birth of Harry Potter.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Harry Potter, The Story of A Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The Birth

It all started during a quiet morning, the dawn breaking through the sky illuminating the screaming features of Lily Potter. 

Even with tears running down her cheeks and screams falling off her cracked lips, her husband, James Potter was awestruck by her beauty. Lily Potter was indeed a beautiful woman with her red hair shining against the white sheet and her jewel green eyes sparkling with determination. 

He could hear a door opening behind him, however, the sound was muffled by the panic slowly invading his mind. He was going to be a _father_ , that revelation alone almost knocked him to the grounds. He knew that fact for the longest 9 months in his life but the tiny being growing in his wife was going to come out at any moment and it will all be real and what if he messed up, oh Merlin, he was going to do be ho- "Do you think staring like a fool at her is going to help push that baby out ?" 

James looked at the other person in a room, with wide eyes, mouthing soundlessly like a goldfish out of water. He was struck by the sight in front of him, the tiny elderly woman dress in all but black who couldn't even reach his shoulder was glaring furiously at him, all the while waving her wand around the room, summoning with her fiercely gaze still locked with him a bowl which hit him in the head and fell perfectly in his arm that she filled with a murmured _agumenti_. 

"Are you deaf to ?" the old lady, who James recognized as Bathilda Bagshot now that the daze had left his mind, tossed a piece of tissue at his head, and really she had a great throwing skill maybe she was a Chaser in her youth. He could almost see her glaring from her broom throwing quaffles into the score goals. Or maybe she was a Beater hurling bludgers around the field, making every opponent around her cowered in fear. It definitely suited her.

"What can I do ?" James responded to Bathilda quietly like a little child being scolded. 

"What can you do is sitting in _that_ chair", James was starting to open his mouth asking her what chair she was talking about, when with a flick of her wand Bathilda summoned his favorite chair from the other room and he wordlessly sat in, relaxing at the feeling of the soft fabric against his skin. "Stop panicking and take care of your wife."

James looked at his wife with remorse, putting the bowl of water on the nightstand next to the bed soaking the tissue Bathilda gave him earlier, and delicately put it on his wife's forehead. 

Lily sighed at the feeling and clitch her hand in pain. James immediately took her hand, "Is she going to be alright ?" he asked worryingly at Bathilda. 

"She is going to be just fine." Bathilda calmly answered, really she had already told him how the birth was going to happen beforehand, explaining the procedure calmly and confidently during one of her regular tea visits. James thought he was ready for this but his hand kept trembling in fear, the numerous _what if_ attacking his mind.

"And she can hear you all so if you could maybe hurry a little bit, she will be very pleased," Lily said through creating tooth squeezing James's hand, glaring at the both of them.

Bathilda sighed, shaking her head, "It's not my fault your husband is incapable of staying calm for one second, not letting me concentrate. Now, shush, everything is going to be alright if you let me do my job."

And everything was alright because hours later James was sitting next to Lily holding a little black-haired baby smiling at the both of them with tears in his eyes. His heart filled with the utmost joy he ever felt.


	2. A Moment of Joy | Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Uncles,
> 
> Our little boy is born, come visit soon.
> 
> Lily & James Potter.

The creaking sound of the wood echoed around the room, following the steps of a man with unkempt wavy hair. When Sirius Black hastily reached the left wall of the living room, he turned around with quick steps to the other side of the cottage. It had been quite some time since Sirius started this back and forth pace and it did not seem like it would stop anytime soon.

Anxiously biting his lips, the black-haired man was oozing nervousness. Suddenly, he put a hand in one of his dark brown pantaloon pockets, franticly searching inside of it, even if it seemed like a small place, it was not. Sirius had bought this special pair of pants in a wizards flea market. The old man selling them had even told him that it belonged in the first collection named _Always More Space_ , a clothing company specialized in enlarging pockets of any kind. He had even remembered their motto, _as long as there is a piece of tissue anything can fit in!_  
It didn't take long before Sirius was taking two sickles out of his wallet and leaving the market with a new piece of clothing to add to his already full wardrobe.

Now, he could see why the old man had wanted to get rid of them... He couldn't find anything in it!

Sirius sight, his shoulder visibly hunching with relief when he took a piece of paper out of his pocket reading it with a fierce gaze, willing with only his eyes to change what was written and put it back carefully in his pocket, silently hoping that he could find it again.

Peter Pettigrew, who was silently waiting in a chair looked anxiously at his supposed friend, it was as if the other man's nervousness was rubbing on him, leaving him shivering in fear. Peter's instinct screamed at him to crawl into a dark hole and never come out. He longed to change in his animagus form, the thought of staying hidden forever was the best fantasy he could ever dream of.

Slowly he took a deep breath and said, "I think this is the twenties time you read their message..." His voice coming out in a squeak when Sirius suddenly turned to him, eyes wides with worry but most of all excitement. His eyes had always unnerved Peter, they seemed to start at his soul. Suppressing the need to scratch his left arm, he curled his fist in his laps.

" I know that Pete, but still couldn't they have written more!" he worryingly said all the while running a hand through his hair, " and they could have made it a little less vague. One line is just not enough to announce this time of news !", he adds childlessly.

Peter wordlessly nodded in agreement, not wanting to disapprove with Sirius, knowing that he would go on another rant if he did not.

"I think the message was pretty clear Siry," said a masculine voice from another room, "I mean writing:  
Dear Uncles,  
Our little boy is born, come visit soon. Lily & James Potter,  
is pretty clear to me."

The man to whom belong the voice was Remus Lupin, the bags under his green eyes couldn't hide his exhaustion but he still smiled happily at Sirius as if tiredness didn't cloud his gaze.

Yesterday was a full moon and the werewolf could still feel the ache of the transformation all over his body. Usually, he would be sleeping all-day, snuggled in his bed with his pack. The thought of warm cover and bodies almost made him let out a needy whine.

Today was special, he should not be daydreaming about his conforming bed, even it was so soft, comfortable, and cozy. The temptation was hard to resist especially when it had been only hours since the full moon, allowing his wolf instinct to surge more easily.

Today was special, he repeated silently and Remus would cherish it like all the other days he had with his friends, his family. It was a better world he thought with a smile, pack purred a voice in his head that he swiftly suppressed.

He smiled at both of the men in the room, with the recent war their times together varied, they could see each other for months, and they would have to separate for weeks. The Marauders were together most of the time but when they weren't it filled Lupin with deep loneliness, his wolf whining pitifully for his pack. He usually shushed it with the thought of the luxury and privileged he had, to be happy in this time of war was a gift he rejoiced in.

"Don't be a smartass and get ready instead of responding to me! " Sirius exclaimed frowning at Remus, "I want to go already," he muttered, pouting at Remus and crossing his arm with a huff. It shouldn't be so endearing, a man of twenty years old pouting like a child, but feelings were never quite logical.

" Patience is something you will never learn, will you ?" he asked, slightly fondly already knowing the answer. Sirius's eyes were twinkling with mischief, and he hadn't said anything yet.

"Of course not, where would be the fun in that !" he responded placing a hand on Remus's shoulder, and the werewolf fought the urge to bury his head in the other man's white neck, scenting the comforting smell of smoke.

Deciding to ignore Sirius and his wonderful smell. Instead, Remus distracted himself by looking at Peter, a gentle smile making his way across his lips at Peter's anxious look. It was how he usually looked, but still, that didn't stop him from being a little more gentle with his friend.

" We shouldn't leave the child waiti- "

"Exactly!" Sirius dramatically cut in, a clinching hand to his heart and the other on his forehead, practically swooning like a damsel on the sofa. "Imagine our poor little nephew waiting for his godfather to come to visit him but never seeing him arrived because he was kept by the big bad wolf ! " he finished with a little growl at the end of his sentence.

"As I said we shouldn't keep the child waiting or he will throw a tantrum about being held captive against his will."

"Of course, of course," Peter added smiling at Remus who laughed in response. Felling the sting of a friendly slap against his arm, his smirk visibly widening.

"You know you just proved my point, right ?"

"I don't care, I want to go !" Sirius bounced with excitement to the door, visibly having forgotten that they were in the middle of a conversation. He opened the door strongly, not even closing it or looking back at them as he said, "Come on, hurry up !" and disappeared with a crack.

Peter slowly walked to the door, putting on his jacket and taking Sirius's with exasperation, " Are you too tired or do you want to apparate together?"

Remus closed the door, liking his arm with the shorter man, "Together would be great if you don't mind, I don't want to risk getting splinch in two."

Within minutes the two friends were gone leaving the small cottage in the middle of the forest, for the street of Godric's Hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy !
> 
> I always wonder how Harry Potter was born is his parent were into hiding so this is my AU.
> 
> Next : A Moment of Joy


End file.
